The Sister of Lily and Petunia Evans
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: Summery- One little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans.   Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing. Slash  maybe LV/HP RE/SS and DM/Fem BZ
1. The Letter

**Summary**: One little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans. Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing.

**Pairing/s:** LV/HP(maybe) RE(OC)/SS DM/Fem BZ FW/OC/GW

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing,Manipulative!Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart!Dark(notevil)!Harry, Alive!Regulus

**Chapter One:** The Letter

Privet Drive Four was a quiet, ordinary street with perfectly normal people. And the Dursley's were a perfectly family with perfectly normal lives and a perfectly normal home, they were of course asleep as it was late at night. However, there were two people walking the street who certainly were not of the normal kind. These two People where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"They are the worst kind of Muggles you can ever meet, Albus!" said Professor McGonagall.

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?"

"Now, now, Minerva, Harry will be safe with them and they are his only live relatives"

"Shouldn't you've waited until the will is read? Lily would never want her son with such people, Albus"

"My dear Minerva, you and I both know Lily and James could not get around to making a will." Albus spoke as he laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Hours later as the sun slowly rose the small bundle that was Harry Potter jumped at the screams from Mrs. Dursley as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles and found him. She slowly picked him and placed him in one of Dudley's many highchairs then turned her attention to the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_It is with a heavy heart and with my deepest regrets that I must inform you of the deaths of your sister, Lily, and her husband, James Potter. As your sister may have informed you, the Potters were in hiding from a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort entered the Potter home and killed both James and Lily by means of the killing curse. Please, take comfort in the fact that the killing curse is instantaneous; your sister will not have felt any pain before she passed. One blessing from this terrible tragedy is that Harry survived the attack, plucked from the rubble of their home. It is hard to be certain why your nephew survived, it is my belief that his mother's sacrifice protected him love is a bond that is very difficult to break, Mrs. Dursley. And that is why I have left Harry here to you, for the last Evans blood relative because in your blood is the love Lily left behind. As long as you provide young Harry with a place to call home that protection should suffice. I have also placed blocks on his magic, I only ask one thing of you and that is you do not school Harry special treatment. I also would prefer it if the exact circumstances of his parents death were not revealed to Harry. I should not be in contact with you until it is time to send Harry is letter, which will be his 'invite' to our school'_

_Wishing you the very best in the future_

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Petunia snorted. "That manipulative bastard. Well Harry your freakiness can't stay here. What would the neighbors think?" She sneered down at him. Harry started blankly at his aunt and her walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a small mirror.

"Rose?" Petunia whispered into the mirror.

A very pretty woman with thick, dirty blonde hair much like Petunia's that fell around her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes appeared in the mirror.

"Tunia? Why are you calling? Is it Harry? I couldn't find him" the women sobbed.

"Yes Rose! He is here that Dumbledore left him on the doorstep come and take him away! You know how Vernon and I feel about you and Lily's world"

There was a crack and now standing beside Mrs. Dursley was a young woman with tear stained eyes. The young women, Rose Evans turn and pulled Harry into her arms.

"The things I have heard! Thank you Tuney" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes now go before Vernon awakes" Petunia sneered at her younger sister.

And with another CRACK they were gone.

-o-

**Paris, France**

"Welcome to your new home Harry" Rose smiled down at Harry "I'm your Auntie Rosie." Harry smiled "Ro-sie" Rose nodded. "Look Harry I'm take care of you but I'm only 19 and fresh out of Beauxbatons so this is going to be a hard for us both"

Harry smiled and nodded


	2. Magical Parenting

**Summary:** One little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans. Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing.

**Pairing/s:** LV/HP(maybe), RE(OC)/SS DM/Fem BZ, FW/OC/GW, BC Jr./RB,

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark(not evil)!Harry, Alive! Regulus

**This Story is Not Beta'd**

**OC Main Characters**

**Rose Evans- **The youngest of the Evans sisters. She lived with the Evans sister's father in France where she attended Beauxbatons. Few people knew Lily had another sister, among them where James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, and Severus Snape. Rosie looks very similar to Lily but with blonde hair much like Petunia's.

**Cassiopeia Black-** Daughter of Regulus Black and Bartemius Black (nee Crouch Jr.). She is a close friend Harry even with the 3 year age difference. Cassiopeia is looks much like Bellatrix with her with long, thick, shining black hair but her eyes more resemble her father Barty's a cooling brown.

**Leonis Lestrange-** The only child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Leo raised a strong pure-blood child, proud that his parent went to Azkaban other then deny her loyalties to the Dark. Leo appears as a clone of his father pale skin, very thin, with short thick black hair.

**Katerina Dobrev-** Katerina is an extremely intelligent and unusually perceptive pure-blood witch that attended Beauxbatons with Rose. Rose and Katerina where in the same house at Beauxbatons and are closer then sisters. Katerina is an attractive, beautiful young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long dark brown hair.

**Chapter Two: Magical Parenting**

_**Rose's POV**_

I placed a few charms over Harry's crib and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Reading over the letter Dumbledore left Petunia, which reeked of manipulation. He was basically telling Tuney to lie and abuse Harry. There are blocks on Harry's magic! This was just too much to take in.

"Rosie?" a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with long, lustrous black hair, and striking grey-blue eyes whispered walking in.

"Regulus? What are you doing here?" Rosie whispered walking over to him.

"Is that him? The Boy Who Lived? The Boy that vanquish the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, That is him but I don't want him to be like that. Dumbledore wants him to be a weapon. That's not going to happen."

"I'll help you. I mean rising him, we can raise him together, and my husband can help"

"Reg you and Barty? Raising a child? Cass is barely making it out. "

"I resent that Rosie. What? Don't want two Death Eaters raising the golden boy?"

"Do I look like I care? So you're a Death Eater. I've always been in the grey during this war"

"Then how will you raise him? He's the chosen one; he'll have to pick a side. As his caretaker you will too."

"With my beliefs, Lily would have wanted that. I will raise him as my father raised me. Where are Barty and Cass by the way?"

"Bella and Ruddy said that the Longbottom may have information on the whereabouts of our Lord."

"Where are the children? Where are Cass and Leo?"

"Calm yourself Rosie; they are with Narcissa and Lucius."

"They're going to get themselves thrown in Azkaban, Reg."

"Rosie you need not worry about them."

"Go be with Cass."

-o-

**Normal POV(Two Days Later)**

Rosie was rocking Harry back and forth singing _'Once Upon a December'_. Harry liked her, she looked like his mum. But that confused him more, where was his mum? She was never away from him this long. "Where Mummy?" Harry asked. Rosie stared at him in horror. She didn't prepare herself for that.

"Mummy and Daddy are sleeping, my sweet Harry. They're gone but one day you will see them. They loved you very much, Harry. And I believe they are watching you now"

"You my new mummy?"

"No, Harry. I'm your Auntie. But I love you more than anything"

"O-tay" Harry smiled.

Regulus, Barty, and Cassiopeia stepped out the floo and smiled at the blonde women. Cassiopeia walked slowly over to Rose and Harry, the smile faded. "Uncle Ruddy and Auntie Bella are in Azkaban." Cass spoke slowly. Rose looked over at Barty her eyes filled with anger.

"Barty what did you do," Rosie growled

"Don't give me that tone. I did nothing; I was merely there to find my Master. The Lestranges on the other hand, used the Cruciatus Curse to drive the two Aurors into insanity."

"Oh Barty, does anyone else know?"

"The Inner Circle."

"The Inner Circle filled with Death Eaters whom claim to be Imperius Curse. Hell even Lucius the Dark Lords right hand man claims it"

"My 'father' would never believe it, unless they are under Veritaserum"

-o-

Three hour passed Harry was napping in his room with Cassi, Barty left to help move Leonis, Bella and Rodolphus's son move in with the Malfoys. Rose stared into the fire for a long time, sitting in his living-room with a glass of wine in her hand. Regulus smiled watching her.

"How am I supposed to take care of him? I can barely take care of myself."

"Kreacher and Twinky can take care of him while you work."

"How is he? Is he loud or arrogant?"

"Quiet, and well-behaved. He asked about his mother, I thought I was going to burst."

"I am sure you handle it well. Plus you seem like quite a parent already."

"Thank Reg, I think I'm going to take a few days off to let Harry adjust to living here."

"Take two weeks off, you are the youngest med-witch in the world. I'm sure they would mind, you are in mourning."

"I'll talk to the boss tomorrow and I'm definitely going to need some books about parenting."

-o-

Today Rosie had planned to get Harry new clothes and some toys. Also it was time to introduce Harry to her best Kat. So it was no surprise to be shaken awoke by the oval face with beauty. Rose groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see the chuckling young witch smiling:

"Come on now, where is the little cutie? We have to get going."

Rosie sat up and stared at her friend, with a glare that could make the Dark Lord shutter. Though Katerina just smirked, living in the same dorm together for seven years she was use to her morning behavior.

"Fine."

Rosie disappeared into the bathroom, while Katerina walked over to Harry's crib and looked over at him. Harry looked on from his crib, his emerald eyes brighten at the sight of the kind looking women. Katerina stroked the back of raven haired boy and said:

"Bonjour, I'm Katerina."

"Kat-A-Rina"

"Oi, that's right, handsome"

-o-

Shopping for Harry was the most fun Rosie had had in the last two years. She set of with Harry bouncing on her hip, and entered the bookstore. They were currently located in a small wizard village, not far from Beauxbatons grounds; not wanting to go into the center of any of the wizard community, because no really knew she was Harry's Aunt. Rose bought some books about parent-hood, while Katerina checked out the section on Advanced Transfiguration.

"Harry? Would you like a like a book too," Rose asked smiling. Harry smiled and nodded.

"The Tale of Beedle the Bard"


	3. New friends and the Letter from Lily

**Summery:** one little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans. Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing.

**Pairing/s:** LV/HP (maybe), RE (OC)/SS DM/Fem BZ, FW/OC/GW, BC Jr./RB,

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark (not evil)! Harry, Alive! Regulus, Mpreg.

This Story is Not Beta'd

_**Chapter Three: New friends and the Letter from Lily**_

**Harry's POV**

Harry really liked his Auntie Rosie and Katerina, they would read to him every night Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump was his favorite. Harry liked his new home but he still missed his old one. But the were not many kids his age to play with. So Harry was surprised to see small girl run out the fireplace in tears screaming:

"Auntie Rose! Aunt Rose! They took him! They took my daddy!"

"Cassiopeia, what happened? Calm down and tell me," Rose said walking over to her.

"My Daddy, he's been thrown in Azkaban." Cassi cried out, "That man, Igor he told on my daddy."

"Cassi, where is your father?"

"Father's talking to Grandfather Couch."

"Cassi, sit over there with Harry."

Aunt Rose walked over to the fire and disappeared into the emerald green flames. Cassiopeia walked slowly over to Harry and sat down. Harry stared at her watching the tears fall from her. He something was wrong but didn't know what:

"Why cry?"

"Huh?"

"Why crying?"

"My daddy got sent away."

"My daddy's gone too."

"Where'd your Daddy go?"

"To sleep. He can't wake up."

"Oh. My daddy is in a bad place."

"He strong?"

"Yea."

"Then he gonna be o-tay"

"I'm Cassiopeia."

"Cass-O-Peia"

"Call me Cassi."

"Cassi."

"Harry, Do you want to be my friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yes, we will play and help each other."

"Friends!"

Harry crawled over to Cassi and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Harry"

**Crouch Manor**

**Normal POV**

Regulus was scream threats at Crouch Sr. when Rose walked in. She had never met Barty's family but she knew he hated his father. She knew the only reason Barty became a Death Eater is because the Dark Lord treated him as a son.

"Now listen here, Black your brother was a death eater, your cousin, and now your husband too. I find it hard to believe you are not one. I'll have you throw in Azkaban with the lot of them. And I'll find away to get my granddaughter away from your lot." Crouch bellowed.

"Don't you dare, Cassi is mine! You will stay away from my child. You son carried that sweet little girl for nine months and now your ripping her Daddy away her."

"I have no son."

"Then you have no granddaughter."

"Regulus" Rose finally spoke.

Regulus and Crouch whipped there head around to see Rose staring at them anger. She walked slowly over to Regulus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rose, A close friend of Regulus and Barty. I am also Cassiopeia's Godmother," Rose explained.

"Oh you're a Death Eater like the lot of them" Mr. Crouch sneered.

"No, I came to understand. Why Barty was not giving a trial," Rose asked.

"I can't say" Crouch said quickly.

"You don't have to. _Legilimens_" Rose said looking into his mind, about three minute later she pulled out looking at Crouch in anger.

"You Bastard, you and that manipulative old coot. They put veritaserum in Igor's food to get him to name more Death Eaters. Because Igor isn't registered in the British Ministry of Magic they couldn't hold him." Rosie said giving Crouch a deathly glare. _"Obliviate"_

**Paris, France**

Rosie walk out of the fire place and couldn't help but smile. There sleep on the floor was Cassi with her arms wrapped a Harry. Regulus smiled too Cassi was his world now until Barty returned to him. Then a hush whisper from Rose's two-way mirror snapped them out. Rosie ran over to the mirror to see a pale Petunia.

"Tunia? What is it? Is it Dumbledore?"

"Rose, Lily's old owl in here there's a letter for your and a packages"

"Back up, I'm coming"

CRACK!

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

Now standing beside Mrs. Dursley was Rose looking around, nothing had changed excepted there was a small rust colored owl sitting on the window. Petunia handed Rose the letter with Rose written in large letters:

_**Dearest Rose,**_

_**Hello little sister I know that if you are reading this James and I are no longer with you, and Harry is missing to the wizarding world. Which means he is with you or Tuney (I hope to the gods he is with you). I am writing this to say you were right Dumbledore is not the man we think him to be. If I am dead it is fully his fault. Today he came to tell James and I that our son or my dear friend Alice's son are chosen to be Voldemort's vanquisher. James was ready to move us out of London when Dumbledore told us that it is safest for us to stay here under the Fidelius Charm. We agreed but only if Albus himself, he agreed but he said he'd do it if chose two secret keepers one the real one and the other would be the false trail. We of course wanted Remus and Sirius but Dumbledore had some sick idea Remus was a spy because he was a werewolf. So we chose Peter, but the thing was the Prophecy, it makes no since. Sirius who got an O in Divination is sure that some of the word and Lines were changed. The Prophecy:**_

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Lily Potter nee Evans**_

_**P.S- The Package is the original copy of James and my Last Will and Testament.**_

Rosie smirked and grabbed the package. If she was going to do this she was going to do it big. The will would be read openly and the biggest secret of all will come out. Lily Potter nee Evans had a sister and neither she nor her sisters were mudbloods.


	4. The Will and Severus Snape

**Summery:** one little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans. Manipulative!Dumbledore and slight Ron/Ginny Bashing.

**Pairing/s:** LV/HP (maybe), RE (OC)/SS DM/Fem BZ, FW/OC/GW, BC Jr./RB,

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark (not evil)! Harry, Alive! Regulus, Mpreg.

**Beta'd by Makurayami Ookami**

_**Chapter Four: The Will and Severus Snape **_

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London **

Rose apparated into Gringotts Lobby with the will in her hand and walked to the front desk and asked for the manger of the Potter Vaults. A small goblin walked over to her, he had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, very long fingers and feet.

"I am Griphook, you wish to speak about the Potter account" he said in an aggravated tone.

"Yes, this is about the will." Rose spoke.

"Ahh, one of Dumbledore's. I have told him, the Potter's gave the will to someone they trust more than Gringotts," Griphook said bitterly.

"I am aware of that, I am the one the will was given too, I'm Rose Evans. Lily Potter nee Evan's sister." Rose said giving Griphook the package containing the will.

"I was told when you arrived I'd have to ask you what is your heritage," Griphook asked eyeing her.

"I am half witch, a quarter Veela, and I also have High Elven blood" Rose said with a shrug.

"Okay, When would you like the will to be read," Griphook asked.

"Tomorrow, If you could, would you call Rita Skeeter to inform her of the will reading" Rose said smirking at the goblin.

"Yes, I'm sure ever wizard in London will here about this" Griphook smirked.

"Oh and Griphook, I'm bringing my nephew to the will reading and I'd like to remove some of the blocks on his magic. I'd like this done very discreetly" Rose informed him.

"Ah, yes we'll need to perform a blood test."

"That is fine by me. How much will it be?"

"20 galleons"

"Will do."

**Paris, France**

Rose apparated into the parlor of her house, there Regulus sat waiting with a glass of wine. Rose walked over to him taking the seat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder; Regulus was her best friend ever since they were sixteen. They met at Lily and James's wedding, Regulus was there because he and Severus were close to Lily before she and James got together. He and Rose hit it off, they'd write each other all the time and when Regulus introduced her to Barty she was over enjoyed. She trusted them and they trusted her, but Barty is gone now.

"What happened with your sister," Regulus asked handing her the glass.

"The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter will be read tomorrow," Rose said sadly taking a sip of wine.

"Would you like me to come," Regulus asked.

"Yes that would be nice" Rose smiled.

~0~

Rose woke up early the next morning, preparing for the reading. She let her thick blonde hair down as she put on a sterling silver headband that Lily had given her on her thirteenth birthday. She was wearing a midnight blue dress robes that made her emerald green eyes sparkle. She dressed Harry similarly so his bright green almond-shaped eyes would be more dominate over his Potter features. When Regulus and Cassiopeia walked into the room both wearing elegant black dress robes, truly looking like true pure-blood father and daughter. Rose stared at them sadly pulling Harry into her arms nodding sadly.

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London **

Rose and Regulus sat at the table with Cassi and Harry in their laps. The room was nearly empty besides them and Griphook; the reading began in five minutes. Slow but surly the guests began to arrive among them was Remus Lupin, Rita Skeeter, and Albus Dumbledore, there were others but Rose didn't know their names. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed on Harry, his eyes filled with shock and rage. Rose couldn't help smirk; she stood up putting Harry on her hip and walked over to Remus.

"Remus, it's wonderful to see you again," Rose smile at the werewolf.

"Rosie, you have Harry," Remus asked staring at the dark haired boy.

"No, I picked him up from Tunia's house," Rose lied easily.

"Oh, Can I… I mean may I…" Remus nervously said.

"Hold your cub? But of course," Rose said handing Harry to Remus.

Harry smiled up at the werewolf and cuddled closely to him. Rose smiled and looked around the room, it was almost completely full of Lily and James's close friends. Then Severus Snape entered the room, tall, well-built, pale skin, nose slightly hooked from years of abuse, and eyes like midnight. Rose smiled she had always had a crush on Severus but she knew his heart belonged to Lily. Rose walked slowly over to him;

"Hello Severus, You overgrown bat," Rose smirked.

"Rose, What are you doing here," Severus glared.

"Same as you, I loved Lily," Rose said simply.

They took their seat when Griphook entered with the will in his hand. Rose noticed Dumbledore eying her as she sat next to Remus, between him and Severus. Griphook sat the orb containing James and Lily's Will and spoke;

"I now present you with the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter."

_**Hello everyone! **_The voice of Lily Potter said.

Rose and Severus stared longingly at the orb the pain and love in there eyes clearly visible. That look made Rita Skeeter start writing.

_**The date is October 31, 1980**_ the voice of James Potter stated._**We have been in hiding for two months, so my wife believes that we should make a will.**_

_**I, James Aries Potter, being of sound mind and body and not acting under duress or undue influence, do hereby make and declare this recording to be my Last Will and Testament, and do hereby revoke any and all previous wills made by me.**_

_**I, Lily Charlotte Potter nee Evans , being of sound mind and body and not acting under duress or undue influence, do hereby make and declare this recording to be my Last Will and Testament, and do hereby revoke any and all other wills made by me.**_

_**Our first order of business is **_James spoke_** our assets.**_

_**To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave a trust vault has been set up for you by my father to be used until you come of age, Potter Family Vault, and all the Potter real estate.**_

_**To my son, Harry James Potter, **_Lily's voice said _**I leave you my mother's house on**_ _**Spinner's End.**_

_**To my Dear friends**_ _**Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, **_James began. _**I leave the remained of my Trust vault.**_

_**To Severus Snape **_Lily took over,_** I leave you my potion supplies hidden in the attic of the house on Spinners End.**_

_**To My sweet Little Rosie, I leave you everything I own, clothes, jewel, everything my Rose.**_

Rose busted into to tears, Lily had not called her 'Little Rose' since she was eleven. Severus's arms snaked around her waist pulling her into a warm embrace. Dumbledore looked dumbstruck at Severus's action.

_**And Lastly**_ the voice of James Potter continued. _**Who will raise, care for, and teach our son, Harry James Potter, upon our untimely demise.**_

_**We have chosen people to whom we trust with our most precious child and will teach him as such, **_Lily spoke.

_**James and I feel like it would be best for Harry to be with a member of our family so we James and I have chosen my sister, Rose Marie Evans to care for our son Harry.**_

Dumbledore looked over at Rose finally making the connection.

_**If in the event that Rose Evans cannot or is unable to raise Harry, **_James continued._** I choose Harry's Godfather Sirius Black as next in line.**_

_**If Sirius cannot or will not or is unable to raise our son, then we choose Severus Snape as third in line. If, for some unthinkable reason, our son cannot be raised by the chosen, then he must not must not under any circumstances go to my older sister, Petunia Evan Dursley. I love her but she never got over losing her magic at a young age.  
><strong>_"And now this concludes the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. So be mote."

"So be mote" the room chorused.

"We will have a short recess and reconvene so you may receive your bequests." Griphook stated.

Rose stood up and ran over to Regulus and Cassi and hugged them. Dumbledore walked over to the group:

"Regulus, my boy, so nice to see you" Dumbledore said eye twinkling like a fool.

"Headmaster" Regulus said showing no emotion.

"This is yours and young Bartemius's daughter," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes."

" Ah, and you my dear girl" Dumbledore smiled at Rose.

"Rose Evans" Rose said.

"But you did not attended Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated.

"No, I went to Beauxbatons" Rose smirked.

"Ah, You lived in France with your?" Dumbledore asked.

"With my father, Kenneth Rowling" Rose said sadly.

"Kenneth Rowling, but I was told your father was David Evans" Rita said writing the details she over heard.

"Kenneth is mine, Lily, and Petunia's birth father, our mother couldn't get pregnant by her muggle husband so she used a magical donor," Rose explained.

"And your mother was a…"Rita asked.

"Our mother was a Squib, there was a curse put on her so she couldn't have a baby useless it was magical creature."

"And your sister, Lily spoke about her. She said she lost her magic" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, before I was born mother, David, and Petunia where in a deadly car accident. Petunia's magic saved all three of them, but it was too much for her magic core, leaving her with a serious case of magical exhaustion, she never recovered. She became a little bitter but she told me once that she would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Why were you the only one of the Evans's sisters to live with your father," Rita asked.

"My Father was a Veela or a Vanteera which is a male Veela, I was born under special circumstances seeing that I have the power of empathy. I had to be raised in the magical world, seeing that Hogwarts doesn't offer some of the things Beauxbatons offers I went there."

"Ahh, Hogwarts not up par., one last question why didn't anyone know Lily wasn't a muggleborn." Rita asked pausing to look at Rose.

"Well seeing that in England Veela are looked at as Beautiful women that turn in to deadly creatures. Lily didn't want to be seen that way so she pretended to be muggleborn so she could go to Hogwarts."

Griphook walked back out with a few pieces of parchment and keys.

"The first bequest is the guardianship of Harry James Potter," Griphook began. "Rose Evans, do you accept?"

"Of course" Rose nodded.

The old creature gave him a quill and said, "Sign your name here and we will arrange everything."

Rose smiled signing the parchment.

"The next bequest goes to Remus Lupin, 50% of James Potter's remanding trust vault. Mr. Lupin 1,600 galleons and 36 sickles have been added to your Vault."

Remus nodded, but Regulus and Rose were the only ones to catch that Remus was just getting half of the trust vault. That meant the Peter was alive and Rose was going to find that rat-bastard.

"The next bequest goes to Severus Snape, the remaining things in the house on Spinners End; Rose has the key and will contact you. That will be all," Griphook said.

Rose took the now sleeping Harry from Remus and hugged him.

"If you need anything Remus floo me," Rose said.

"Okay, Take care of my cub" Remus said kissing Harry on the head.

"I will, Moony" Rose smirked.

Remus smiled sadly and left along with some of the others. The room was still far from empty; Regulus, Cassi, Severus and Dumbledore still were in the room. Rose sighed, Dumbledore wanted to know things about and her place in the war.

"Miss Evan's I'd like to know a few thing about you" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkled at her.

"I'm sure Sev here can tell you he has known me for a very long time. I'm sorry but Regulus and I have a meeting with Griphook about some of the things in the Potter Family Vault." Rose said pulling Regulus and Cassi in the room Griphook had disappeared into moments ago. Griphook sat at the head of the table a black piece of parchment in front of him.

"Have a seat Miss Evan, the test will need a few drops of blood," Griphook explained handing Rose a small needle. She pricked Harry figure so fast that Harry did not even wake up. A couple of fat droplets dripped onto the blank parchment below.

**Name: Harry James Potter.**

**Species: Wizard/Quarter-Veela with small Traces of High Elven Blood.**

**Magical abilities:**

_**Parselmouth **_

_**Elemental Control (Block 100% since Age 1 year)**_

_**Wish Magic (Block 100% since Age 1 year)**_

_**Empathy (Block 97% since Age 1)**_

_**Natural Animagus (Block 100% since Age 1 year)**_

**Other Blocks:**

_**70% Block on Accidental Magic**_

_**85% Block on Wand Magic**_

_**100% Block on Wandless Magic **_

_**Natural Animagus Forms- Black Bear, Phoenix, Syren**_

"Wow, Harry's going to be really powerful" Rose said in amazement.

"Yes, Three animagus forms the most any wizard has had is two" Regulus said.

~0~

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dumbledore and Severus sat in the Headmasters office in silence, pondering what to say. Dumbledore sighed and looked over at the Potions Master:

"Severus, I am disappointed that you did not inform me of Lily's other sister."

"It was not my place, Lily trusted me to protect her secrets and I did so."

"Yes, but for Harry's sake he's with death eaters now."

"Rose is not a Death Eater" Snape sneered.

"She seemed close to young Regulus. We both know he was soon to be in Voldemort's inner circle."

"Yes, she was also close with many others, Potter and his lot treated her as a sister as did I. She has never shown interest in the war."

"Ah, what do you know about her?"

"She's a medi-witch youngest in the world, she's very powerful, and she's skilled in Occlumency, Legilimency, Dueling, Spell Creation, Non-Verbal, and Wandless Magic."

"She's what 20 years old?"

"She's 19."

"Well we'll need to keep an eye on her."


	5. Barty's Death and Moving into Grimmauld

**Summery:** One little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans. Manipulative! Dumbledore and slight Ron/Ginny Bashing.

**Pairing/s:** TMR/HP (as of now Harry will be paired with a Horcrux until I can figure out if I want this), RE (OC)/SS DM/Fem BZ, FW/OC/GW, BC Jr./RB,

**Warnings: **Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark (not evil)! Harry, Alive! Regulus, Mpreg.

**Beta'd by Makurayami Ookami**

_**Chapter Five: Barty's Death and Moving into Grimmauld Place**_

_**Review of the Reading of the Potter Will**_

_**Hello my loyal reader I am just sitting in the will reading of **__**James Aries Potter and**____**Lily Charlotte Potter nee Evans. Our savoir and the Boy Who Lived is here and looks to be well cared for with his muggle relatives. Present at this will reading is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Potions master Severus Snape, Family friends Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, and a beautiful young woman at look remarkably like the late Lily Potter. **_

_**The mystery women and the potions masters seems to be very close to the late Mrs. Potter, Though there are few the know the Severus Snape was close friends with the lovely Lily before and during Hogwarts. Harry Potter just became the youngest and riches wizards in London now having control over all of the Potter vaults. James also left his friends Remus Lupin and the late Peter Pettigrew his trust vault. Lily left a muggle house to our savoir and rare potion supplies to the Potions masters. In a shocking Twist Lily and James left the Boy who lived Harry James Potter with Lily's younger sister Rose Evan whom is a half-blood Veela/witch. She lived **__**France**__** with Lily and her biological father**____**Kenneth Rowling.**_

_**Interview With Rose Evans (page 4)**_

It had been four years since that day at Gringotts, the day Rose had gotten Harry, the whole lot of London wizards where in an uproar. Some tried to say that Rose was unfit to be the 'Boy-who-Lived' guardian. The Last three years where hard but today was the hardest for Rose. Two days ago Bartemius Crouch Jr. had passed away and Cassi hasn't eaten or stopped crying since or even slept since receiving the news. Regulus hasn't been much better throwing curses at muggles and planning the death of Bartemius Crouch Sr. It was driving Rose crazy so she and Harry were going to move in with them until came to terms.

"Auntie Rosie, will the wizards in London stare at me all the time," Harry asked watching her shrink all his belongings.

"Yes, Harry wizards in London aren't like the ones here. They are putting at their hopes on a little boy," explained Rose.

"That's stupid, I'll never make real friends who like me for me and not for me and not some dumb boy who didn't die," Harry said folding his arms.

"You have me and Kat, plus Cassi she's your best friend,"

"But that's different, you're all girls. I want boy friends,"

"I'm sure Leonis and Draco will love you,"

"Not really,"

"Fine, I guess we will never know."

"That's not fair,"

"Okay how about I hind your scar and you can introduce yourself as someone else,"

"Now you're talking,"

**#12 Grimmauld Place,**

Rose and Harry floo'd into number 12 Grimmauld Place. Regulus was sitting on the couch, his hair was a mess, there were bags under his eyes, and he was so broke.

"How long did you sleep?" Rose asked walking over to the man.

"2 hours," Regulus shrugged.

"Eaten anything?"

"No,"

Rose could feel the emotions coming off him they were all out of control, so much Hate and angry coming off the man. She could tell it was too much for Harry to take. Touching his head she sent a large rush of calming emotions thought the mans body;

"Regulus, please you need to rest,"

"Okay, Harry I sat up Sirius's old room for you, its next to Cass's room," Regulus said lying his head down.

"Okay, Reg?" Harry whispered staring hopelessly at the broken man.

"Yes Harry?"

"I hope you get past this," Harry said sadly before running up to Cassi's room.

Cassiopeia's room was forest green with the Black family crest painted in sliver above her bed. Cassi was in the middle of her bed crying, curled in a ball. The sadness coming off her was intense. Harry hated seeing her like this, she was his best friend, his only friend and he felt a surge angry just watching her.

"Cassi please stop crying," Harry said slowly walking over to her.

"You don't understand, I lost my daddy! My Daddy is gone and he can't come back," Cass yelled.

"I lost my Dad too and my mum. You still have your Dad, you still remember your Daddy. I can barely remember what my Mum sounded like, I can't remember anything," Harry yelled back letting the hurt Cass was feeling fill his body.

"I'm sorry Harry you never told me any of that before," Cassi said looking up.

"It's ok to hate them you know."

"I do hate them… I… I want… I want to … kill them."

"So do I but that won't help us,"

"I'm sleepy."

Harry smiled and crawled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Just like when Harry had comforted her those years ago, she pulled him closer like he was her teddy bear and the both.

~0~

The last week for Regulus and Cassi was better and having Harry and Rose to control and level their emotions. Today Rose was going to take Cassi to talk to her grandfather then dinner with the Malfoys. Rose and the two children stepped out the large fireplace into the beautiful red and gold marble living room. She looked over at the white leather couch and notice Barty Sr. already sitting there the house elf Winky not that far.

"You wish to talk to me?" Crouch Sr. asked.

"No, I wish to yell at you," Cassi growled.

"Cassi please," Rose said.

"No, How dare he sit there like my Daddy didn't just die! He killed him, he killed my daddy," Cass yelled at the old man.

There was something strange about him; Harry was the only one picking up on the emotions coming of him the pride, love, and amusement.

"One day, When the Dark Lord returns I'll join him. Then I'll kill you because you stole my Dad and I'll laugh in your face," Cass finished pulling Rose and Harry back into the fireplace.

"Goodbye my star," 'Barty Sr.' said in a light soft voice.

Cassi gasped looking up at the man seeing the man eyes turn from the cold brown color of her grandfather's eyes to the light brown eyes she and her Daddy shared. Then the room disappeared in emerald flares.

**#12 Grimmauld Place,**

Cassi bust into tears trying to throw herself back into the fireplace, screaming and yelling;

"Please I need to go back! He was there let go I need to see him again," Cass yelled.

"Cassi stop it! Look at me," Harry screamed shocking everyone in the room.

"You saw him too! I know you did tell them we have to save him," Cass said desperately.

"Harry what is she saying what happened," Regulus said picking up Cass.

"I think… Mr. Crouch was um what is that potion called Auntie Rose," Harry asked looking up at her.

"Polyjuice potion," Rose said

"Yes, I think that it was um Barty," Harry said whispering the last part.

"Harry say that again," Rose said.

"I think it was Barty," Harry said.

"Why," Regulus asked.

"His emotions, Auntie Rose was focused on calming Cassi, but his emotion while Cassi was yelling were pride, love, and amusement," Harry explained.

"When I was leaving he called me star, Dad he's there please," Cassi cried.

"Barty is the smartest man I know, if he is alive he will find his way back to us," Regulus told Cassi.

"Harry get ready for dinner, Cassi is ok," Rose said kissing Harry lightly on his scar.

~0~

**Harry's POV**

Harry slowly walked passed the Black library when he heard something. Harry walked over to a small golden box, slowly revealing a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Harry stared at the snake for a long time until he realized the beating was coming from the locket. Staring into the Snake Harry hissed;

_::Open::_

The locket slowly opened and Harry looked inside. It had a small portrait of a good-looking young man in his early to mid twenties with wavy black hair and intense icy blue eyes that started inspecting him.

"Who are you? And how did you open my Locket," The man asked coldly.

"I'm Harry and I found here in the Black library," Harry said disappointed.

"And how did you open the locket," The voice said even more coldly.

"The Parsel-lock, I just hissed open," Harry trying

"You're a Parselmouth? That's impossible," The man glared.

"I… I'm sorry. My Aunt says that it's because one of my natural animagus forms is magical snake called a syren, I can talk to birds too" Harry tried to explain.

"One of your natural animagus forms? How many do you have child?"

"Three… a black bear, a phoenix, and a syren."

"You're very smart for a three year old," the voice said calmly.

"I'm five, but I guess you're right. I don't have many friends so all I do is study potions with my Aunt. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"May I ask you a question Mr. Riddle?"

"You may."

"Are you a parselmouth too? I've never met another parselmouth before and Uncle Regulus says I'm the last one."

"What do you mean? I'm sure there is another out there somewhere."

"Are you talking about youself? Or Voldemort?"

"What do you know about Voldemort? And yes both."

"Well I know every thing about him, you aren't from this time are you?"

"I don't suppose, why are you asking?"

"Because you can see my scar and you aren't staring at it."

"Why is there some special about it?"

"Yes, The Dark Lord gave it to me when I was a baby. He killed my parents and he tried to kill me when I was a baby. The killing curse somehow rebounded off me and hit him. His body turned to ash and I got this stupid scar and the title of The Boy Who Lived."

"You don't seem to enjoy your fame."

"Who wants to be famous for not dying? Plus I'm going to be a Death Eater when I grow just like my Uncles Regulus. He was the youngest Death Eater in Voldemort's Inner Circle."

"And you're a Black?"

"No…I'm a Potter/Rowling"

"Potter? Was your father Harrison Potter?"

"No, that's my grandfather. My father is James Potter."

"Ahh, so do you know how you survived the Killing curse?"

"There are Three theories I know. One is a love sacrifice, Two is an ancient blood magic, and Three is that I was born immune to the killing curse. Mr. Riddle?"

"You can call me Marvolo."

"Marvolo, Will… will you… um be my... friend?

"Of course, You're the only person that can open me."

"Okay, Thank you Marvolo."


	6. New Friends and More Marvolo

**Summery:** One little thing can change Harry's world. What if Lily had two sisters? This is the story of Harry's life with Rose Marie Evans. Manipulative! Dumbledore and slight Ron/Ginny Bashing.

**Pairing/s:** TMR/HP (So I got a lot of good feedback saying they like Marvolo and Harry), RE (OC)/SS DM/Fem BZ, BC Jr. /RB, SB/? (Sirius will be coming soon and I'm thinking about putting him with Katerina or with Remus polling it on Profile, along with Cassi and both Twins, Oliver, Cedric or Marcus Flint)

**Warnings: **Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative! Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart! Dark (not evil)! Harry, Alive! Regulus, Mpreg.

_**Chapter Six: New Friends and More Marvolo **_

Harry slowly closed Marvolo's Locket and placed it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. His eyes flickered rapidly over his surroundings, making sure no one would see him coming out the library. The raven haired boy made his was back to the sitting room where he found Cassi, Regulus and his Aunt waiting. Harry made his way over to his Aunt and she apparated them to the front of Malfoy Manor. The wards of the manor had been adjusted to accept the apparitions of the invited guests, and the front door was instantly opened for them. They were received by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He had never before seen such a beautiful couple; it looked as if they were made for each other.

"Hello Regulus, Cassi," the tall, well-built man, with long, platinum hair spoke.

"Hello Lucius, I'd like you to meet my dear friend Rose and her nephew Harry," Regulus smiled indicating each.

"I've heard a lot about you Lady Evans," Lady Malfoy said kindly.

"Please, call me Rose."

"Ahh and you Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet you," Lucius said his eye turning to the raven haired boy.

"I'm happy to meet the two people Cassi and Regulus speak so highly of, Lord and Lady Malfoy. You have a beautiful manor," Harry smile shyly.

"What manners, from someone so young," Narcissa smiled.

"Let's introduce Harry to my son, so that they can be with the other children, and I will take you to meet some acquaintances of mine."

"Tante Rose, je ne veux pas répondre aux autres enfants **(1)**," Harry said staring sadly into her eyes.

"Harry, they won't bite and tomorrow I'll take you to see Katerina," Rose smiled kissing Harry's head.

In that moment, Harry caught sight of a little boy, about his age, moving towards them. The boy had to be Draco. He looked like a smaller version of Lucius; he looked over at Cassi who gave him a small nod.

"This is my son Draco," said Lucius, resting his cane's head on his son's shoulder.

"Hello Draco," Harry said shyly.

"Draco, take Harry and Cassi to meet some of your friends," commanded Lucius curtly.

Rose pecked a kiss on her raven haired boy's cheek and tried fixed his hair. "Stop it Aunt it, it never lays down," Harry said shrugging her off.

"Go children, and have fun," Rose smiled.

Draco took Harry's hand and took him towards a corner of the room, where Harry could see a group of children talking animatedly while seated on large, elegant couches. Harry could feel the stares of all the eyes fixed on his scar. Cassi scowled;

"Quit staring at him like that or I'll have Kreacher turn you into dinner. Draco, introduce your friends."

Draco turned to a turned to a blacked haired girl with cinnamon colored skin and icy blue eyes. "This is Sage Zabini." He then turned to the ugly-looking pug-faced girl "Pansy Parkinson." "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," he said, indicating two large boys. "And mine and Cassi's cousin Leonis Lestrange," he said, turning to a pale skin, very thin boy, with short thick black hair whom had a large sliver snake around his neck.

"So do you remember," the boy Vincent blurted out.

"You idiot, why would you ask him that? You know that you are basically asking if he remembers his mother and father being murder," Cassi scowled.

"Why are you so protective of him, cousin," Leonis sneered.

"Because he's my best friend you boy's are jerk. I've known Harry since he was one," Cassi glared.

"You're part veela, right," Sage asked quietly.

"Yes, my grandfather was a veela," Harry nodded.

"Where have you been living all this time?" Draco asked with curiosity.

"France, my aunt doesn't like it here much. She thinks that the British Ministry of Magic is full of Idiots but she's going to take my seat on the Wizengamot until I'm 15," Harry explained.

"You are a pureblood, right?" asked the ugly pug-faced girl.

"Well my Mum was the daughter of a Veela and a squib and my dad is from one of the oldest pureblood families in England. Only second to the House of Black so you figure it out," Harry shrugged.

_/Idiots, such a powerful young wizard and they ask about his blood/ _the snake hissed in disappointment.

_/If you would like to ask me something? Beautiful Serpent/_ Harry hissed at the snake.

Many in the room gasped while others stared in shock.

_/You're a parselmouth! __I like you, hatchling. I feel your power. I am Chava and this is my master/_

_/Beautiful name/_

"You're a parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Draco exclaimed looking from Harry to Cassi.

"You never asked," Cassi shrugging.

"How is this possible? You're not a Slytherin…are you," Sage said in amazement.

"Nope," Harry smiled climbing into Cassi's arms and turning into beautiful young male Syren with shining black scales and brilliant green slits.

"That's a Syren! They are like the 2nd most powerful magical snakes in the world. There has never been a Syren animagus," Leonis said with wide eyes.

Harry slowly turns back into himself his eyes remaindering slits for a second. Cassi smiled and pulled the boy closer.

"You know Draco and I have always thought the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing was overrated. But you are very interesting," Leonis said.

"The Boy Who Lived thing is, but I'm not him. I'm just Harry."

"Well just Harry seems like a nice guy," blacked haired girl said.

"Just Harry, Do you think you can talk to Jazmine she's my snake," asked Gregory.

"Sure any time." Harry smiled. Maybe living here would be so bad.

~0~

After Dinner Harry seemed more relaxed around the other children. Rose notice that Harry seemed to be getting along the best the little dark haired girl Sage and young Draco. Leonis and Cassi seem to have taken it upon them selves to become Harry's bodyguards. Harry ran over to Rose and climbed into her lap.

"Can I still see Katerina tomorrow," Harry smiled.

"Oh, of course, Harry this is Severus Snape. Do you remember him," Rose said indicating the darkly handsome man.

"No, but hello Mr. Snape pleasure to meet you again," Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Snape said looking at the small boy.

"Auntie, can Sage come with us to see Katerina? Her mother says it's okay if you say yes," Harry smiled.

"Of course, little one run along with your knew friends," Rose smiled watching the small boy run off.

"You're doing a very good job with him," Severus complimented.

"Thank you, but he's always quiet and well behaved," Rose said blushing.

"Dumbledore heard that you and Harry have moved back to England. He wants me to persuade you to have Harry around more 'light' families like the Weasleys or Andromeda's family," Severus said whispering the name last part know Narcissa's dislike to anything having to do with her sister and Lucius's hate of all things Weasley.

"The Weasley's don't count, they have eight children. Harry does not like being the center of attention and you know how light wizards tend to stare at his scar. I was going to take him to meet Lily's friend's children. Aurora Flint, Selene Moon, and Asteria Gem," Rose explained.

"Oh, Yes I believe Aurora married Xenophilius Lovegood and the have a daughter, Selene married Alexander Entwhistle they have two sons, and Asteria of course married Amos Diggory they have one child I believe," Severus said nodding thoughtfully.

"And what about you Severus, are you going to marry your Hogwarts sweetheart," Rose asked her emerald eyes sparkling. Severus breath hitched at the site _'She's beautiful.'_

"No such luck," Severus faked a sneer. Rose just smiled knowing that maybe there was a chance one day she and Severus would be more then whatever they were now.

~0~

When they returned to number 12 Grimmauld Place later that night Cassi was already asleep. Harry ran quickly up to his new room eager to tell Marvolo about his new friends. He climbed into his bed and pulled the locket off.

_::Open::_

The locket slowly opened and Harry looked inside to see Marvolo smirking at him.

"Hello, Marvolo," Harry smiled brightly at the older man.

"Hello, little serpent how was your day," Marvolo asked in an indifferent tone.

"Great, I met a lot of kids and learned a lot about the Death Eaters," Harry smiled.

"Care to tell me, little serpent," Marvolo said more interested.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, he's my friend Draco's grandfather, Abraxas told us that he was one of the Dark Lords first followers when they where the Knights of Walburga. Of course my Uncle Regulus's parents were both members also Walburga and Orion Black. There children all became members of the inner circler. My friend Leonis's parents both went to Azkaban because they didn't want to deny the Dark Lord as their master and Leo earned a reward from the Dark Lords Familiar Nagini. She gave him one of her hatchlings, her name is Chava, she is very beautiful. Nagini left her before going to search for The Dark Lord," Harry explained.

"You seems to have had a good day little serpent. I felt your magic spike, were you showing off," Marvolo said eyeing the boy.

"Just a little," Harry said in an innocently.

"How many did you show them," Marvolo asked eyes narrowed.

"Only one, I swear Marvolo. You are the only person I've ever told," Harry said quickly. He really liked Marvolo and didn't want him to be mad.

"Okay, Little serpent. You must be more careful, if others know they will use you for your power," Marvolo said his voice returning to the indifferent tone.

"Marvolo?"

"Yes?"

"I like when you call me little serpent," Harry said resting his head.

"That is what you are. You are my little serpent," Marvolo smirked at the powerful child he'd soon posess.

"Okay, I am your serpent," Harry whispered falling asleep.

* * *

><p>One- Aunt Rose, I do not want to meet other children<p> 


	7. Importent

**Important: Temporary Hiatus News...**

I have Tonsillitis. I've had it for a few days the important thing is that this is my 7th time having it in the last twelve months so they have to be removed. I get them out soon so I won't be updating until mid-next month I have already written most of chapter two for _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within **_and chapter nine of _**Mother Malfoy **_so when I'm better I'm be sending them off to my betas and posting them. But there is something good I have written a full first chapter of a new fiction if you like _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within. **_It's a Female Harry fiction watch is not like other the others that is really closely related to the book. Its more Gray Harry then Dark and there won't be Dumbledore bashing but there will be Manipulative Dumbledore and mostly likely will be some Weasley (Ron) Bashing. This is my first story where Severus will be a father figure not Lucius and she won't be Dark but trust me she will learn the Dark Arts. I'll post it the day I get home from my mother's house.

Yours Truly

~ _RavenclawSlytherinQueen_


End file.
